The first king
by loupeux
Summary: Altough many great houses claim ancestry dating back from the age of heroes, not many remembers the days before that. They not remember the days where the people were united under one king before the dragons came. It is time for the real king to come back and claim what is his by right. It is time for the fox banner to fly once again over any other in Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey folks, this here is my first actual try at a story. I've had this doc saved on my phone for quite some time and I decided to finally just post it. So tell me how you like it or don't if you feel like it, just remember constructive criticism is always accepted. Thanks y'all_**!

In a pyre lit throne room, a man sat on a golden throne shaped to resemble the jaws of a giant fox decorated with hundreds of jewels, surrounded by nine women dressed in just enough to be called clothes, yet not enough to leave anything to the imagination. The man himself sat with only armored pants and boots. His tan chest showed thousands of battle scars in the dim light of the pyre, but none were as prominent as the burnt skin above his heart. His hulking arms grabbed on of the girls and made her sit on his laps, her fiery hair whipped about when it happened. The giggles augmented from the female occupants of the tent, and they were soon joined with the bellowing laugh of the man, his voice akin to a thunderclap during the strongest storms.

A guard tentatively opened the tent and entered. The sight of the red armor that looked as if it was made of hundreds of different plates tied together with steel cables made to allow more mobility when striking pleased the man immensely, which allowed anyone to see with a smile that would put the sun to shame, when his eyes fell on the spiraling fox that was etched on the left side of the soldier's chest. Putting his hand on the pommel of his single edge sword, the guard knelt in front of the man.

"Your grace," said the guard his head still looking down, "a messenger has come for you. He says that he brings news of the west."

The comely redheaded girl left her post on his knees as the lord stood, towering over both her and the guard with his almost seven feet frame. With a small noise, the lord allowed the guard to stand before turning around to look at the red fox on the banner behind his seat of power.

Having heard the signal, the guard stood only to be faced with the man's golden and crimson mane that framed his face and fell to his waist. He was startled when his lord spoke in his commanding voice.

"Bring him in," these three words were the only thing needed to command respect and fear from the guard as he scurried away to relay the message. Few minutes later, another man entered the tent. However, unlike the guard,who had a full armor, he was dressed in simple baggy black clothes that covered his entire body with metal plates only covering his upper chest, his forearms, and his legs from the knees to his toes. He also wore the spiraling fox on his heart, but he also had a small turtle sawn into his right sleeve. On his waist, he carried twin daggers, he had a bow on his back and belts of throwing needl were strapped across his torso. In a similar fashion as the guard did, he knelt in front of his king.

"They say you bring me news," said the lord.

"I do," was the only response.

"They say you went west."

" I did."

" And what did you learn during your stay there that you came directly to me instead of your master?"

"I went to the turtle my lord," the man in black said, "but once I told him what I learned, he ordered me to come to you. He said that you'd know what to do better."

"Crafty little turtle", The man muttered before exclaiming, "Well, out with it."

"War is coming soon my lord. Their king has no true heir, the one supposed to take the throne after him is nothing but a lion playing a stag, he is nothing but the produce of the queen sleeping with her brother. Not only that, but tensions are getting high due to their kingdom's rising debt and the dragons still having loyalists"

"The turtle was right," the man pensively exclaimed, "it is quite interesting."

Suddenly, he started laughing as if he had heard the greatest joke. The laugh was joined with the giggles of the nine women behind the man's throne, thus once again attracting his attention to them. Smiling like the fox who ate the hen, he reached back and pulled one of them onto his knees before proceeding to give her a passionate and lustful kiss as his hands started roaming her barely clothed body.

The guards in the room, already used to this behavior, turned their heads away from the spectacle offered by their liege. The man on the floor, however hard he tried, could simply not tear his eyes away from the beauty sitting on the knees of the chief. The way her dark blue hair swayed with every movement of her head hypnotized him. The way her ample bosom, which looked to be ready to burst out of the golden and brown top shared by all the women in the room, heaved as she tried catching her breath only for it to be taken away by the chief who pulled her into another breathtaking kiss mesmerized him. As she made a move to stand back up, the chief stopped her by pulling her in deeper and holding her close enough so that she could feel his member throbbing on her buttocks. Not forgetting the man that was still kneeling in front of him, he started talking.

"Rise my good man," the kneeling man stood up, but still looked down in deference towards his leader, something the man in question noticed, "tell me, why is it that you refuse to look in my eyes"

"I am not worthy your grace," was his answer, "I'm just a lowly servant in your army, I do not lead, nor do I fight, I have no wealth nor do I have any titles. I have done nothing to earn the honor to look into your eyes as an equal."

"Is that so," the king hummed, "we shall rectify this little issue."

He once again stood to his full height of 6 feet and 7 inches, towering over any men facing him.

"Tell me your name, rank and current superior," the king ordered.

"My name is Haku Yuki ,my king, I am the member of the Shadow clan appointed to the stag's court in Westeros under direct order of commander Yagura the Hidden Turtle."

Grabbing one of the two red spears on next to his throne, the king descended the few stairs to stand in front of Haku.

He hit the floor with the blunt end of the spear and proclaimed,

"I, Naruto of house Namikaze the last true descendents of the First men, and of House Uzumaki of old Valyria, king of the First Men and the children, emperor of Sothoryos, leader of the samurais and shinobis, and killer of gods," he once again stomped the floor with his spear, "proclaim you Haku of house Yuki, protector of the snow forests in the misty isles. I will give you a hundred good men and fifty horses of your choice, provided that they are not members of another house already, to build your keep and commence your household. If in the next five years, you successfully protect the Snow Forest, then you and your family will be hailed as lords of the snow and the keep you will build will be yours now and forever," he proclaimed with a final stomp of his spear, "Oh, and due to the immense service you have done for me by bringing these informations, I name you commander of the new fire shadow unit, pick twenty members of any other shadows and send them over here, you now answer to me personally as the commander of my personal shadow corp."

Raising his head in order to thank him, Haku stopped in his track when he saw the eyes of his king, well his left eye, it was of a blue so deep, that it seemed the skies themselves had converged in his socket, the right eye however was kept under a black eyepatch with the spiraling fox etched in it and rubies decorating it. A scar ran from the right eye to halfway across his cheek, mixing with the strange whiskers marking he had, three on each cheek.

" Now go Ser Yuki, and tell my guard to call in the warlords in two hours," he warmly said before looking at the women present in the room, "I have urgent business to attend." And with a pat that almost made Haku double over, he sent him away, but not before giving him a pouch filled with gold to spend in the most luxurious brothel of New Kon.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello friends, I'm back with a second chapter. So apparently people liked the first one and that is very pleasing to hear/read. Tbh, this chapter probably isn't written the same way as the first one and you may have questions afterward which I will try to answer inthe next few weeks. I can't promise fast updates, or any really, as this is not the only thing I've got going in life (college, work, and being a functioning member of society take up so much time) but I promise to try to get them out as fast as I can. Also, it seems that i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter so here we go for the rest of the story** : **_DISCLAIME: I OWN NONE OF THE SOURCE MATERIAL USED IN THIS FIC OTHER THAN SOME CHARACTERS!_** ****

 ** _Now that that is out of the way, I just wanted to thank many of the reviewers and just hope that this chapter is to your liking, enjoy!_**

Sitting at the head of the table, the king observed the 20 people that sat around him. He had just given them the information that was relayed to him by Haku. As he had expected, the news had the effect of sending each of his commanders into a heated discussion as to what to do next.

Smiling he looked to his right. There sat the commanders of his special forces. The first of them was a fair skinned young man of about 19 years. Unlike many others around the table, he sat silently his cobalt blue eyes wondering the room as the others discussed. His untamable mop of red hair was cut short. His uniform was composed of a baggy a red outfits with light padding serving as protection, which was the norm among his units of desert soldiers. He proudly sported the spiraling fox on his left breast while his right shoulder had an arm band with the image of a sleeping raccoon. This was Gaara of the desert, Naruto's best friend and the leader of a unit of soldiers trained especially to fight in desert conditions. His was one of the few Naruto truly listened to as he never spoke without good reason. The young lord of the desert tribes always gave sound advice and was amongst the first to pledge his fealty to a young Naruto when he declared his own war of conquest in Sothoryos. He was his most loyal supporter, and would be rewarded greatly for it.

"You fool, you would have us all die for a stupid chance at glory! We should make som more allies on the continent Andje the nation attack."

The exclamation came from his left. The speaker was a man dressed in a grey version of the armor worn by most of the samuraïs in Naruto's employ. The only remarkable difference was that his cape proudly displayed the sitting grey wolf on a black background of house Greystark, identifying him as lord Brandon Of House Greystark, the treacherous bastards of the Starks. As was the custom in this army, he too had the fox etched onto his breastplate, in addition to the number 3 right under it, marking him as the leader of the third Legion. The man's scared and wrinkled face proved that he was a veteran of many battles. Normal men cowered under his burning gaze.

"And here I thought you would love to go home old man. But if you want to stay here and cower like a mewling babe until your bones turn to dust, then be my guest you pathetic old lecher."

Unfortunately for the lord, the person under his gaze was no man, and she was anything but normal. Yugito Nii of the isle of nadeshiko stood firm under the flustered and angry gaze of the older man. Naruto couldn't help but notice how the way her dark eyes seemed to accentuate the fairness of he skin. Nor could he help but notice that although they were a shade darker than his own, her blond hair still had a regal look to them. She was y'all and slender, yet the tightly fitting black outfit she often chose to wear accentuated the curves of her body in a way that made his breachers a little it tighter every time he saw her. Her living on an island full of women and never having known the touch of a man did not help his problem. As if sensing the thoughts in his mind, Yugito turned towards him with a look that told him she could kill him in 10000 different ways. Which she definitely could, as it was the reason Naruto assigned her to lead and train 250 of the best assassins in the country. However, as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, she hadn't realized that she gave made them more prominent and showed Naruto a full view of the insignia of the black cats on her right breast.

"Gods, you need to find someone to pet your kitty and quick."

The speaker was Marq Mudd, a descendant of the Mudd Kong's who joined their ancestral overlords quite a few generations back when their house fell. He had blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. His eternal smirk on his face. He had the number 1 etched onto his breastplate.

"And it seems like our dear king would like to volunteer."

"Only if she'd let me"

"She'd ne fool no to my king. The followers of the red god believe that there is power in a king's seed, or is it blood?"

The lord Mudd gave a pointed look at the only man in the room that followed the teachings of R'hllor. Roshi, also nicknamed the forest king, had been an avid follower of the red god for years now. And it had been his belief that Naruto was the hero that would save the world from the darkness that brought him to bend the knee and relinquish control of his dominion of the eastern sothoryos jungle along with basilisk point to Naruto. As a reward, Naruto had given him the task to form a battalion of soldiers who could maneuver jungles and forests alike and would thrive in these habitats. The man offered a small smile to the offending lord and nodded.

"Aye, 'tis true that there's power in king's blood. Yet, 'it's also true that just naming oneself king does not confer any power. I believe that is a lesson the Mudds have learned in earnest. Isn't that also true my lord?"

His eyes twinkled in delight as Marq lost his infuriating smirk at the reminder of his house's fall from grace.

It was indeed true that the Mudds had once claimed the kingdom of the rivers and the mountains theirs, yet that claim was lost when the iron born took it for themselves. It was only thanks to house Namikaze that they managed to save the last sons on the Mudd kings and smuggle them to safety. Since then, the Mudds have served the Namikaze as their proud vassal. Just as they did thousands of years ago. In fact, it was through Namikaze interventions that many of the houses gathered had survived. From the true descendants of the storm kings of house Durrandon to the red lions of Castamere and the bastards of house Greystark. All had survived and thrived when the Namikaze came to save them from extinction.

And now, they repaid their kindness by serving in their legions and as trusted advisors alongside houses many thought had died long ago.

" so, what is your plan," said a giant of a man sitting in the fifth seat on the right, "what do we do now?"

He lifted his hat with an armored covered hand to look into his liege's eyes.

" what do you mean by that?"Asked Naruto.

"You know damn well what I mean, " exclaimed the armored giant pounding his fist on the table,"You give us all of this information, now what do we do! "

Naruto scratched the back of his neck lightly as he give out a small laugh. Smiling brightly at his assembled generals, he decided to finally share his plans for the future.

Lifting his hands to call for silence, he didn't have to wait long before being able to speak.

"For well over a thousand years," he started while standing up, "house Namikaze has waited while the other great houses played the games that the andals and the dragons brought with them. We have waited and watched from the shadows as powerful men and women disgraced their ancestors by taking the culture of the invaders. We stood by and watched as the proud first men bent the knee to the zeal of the seven pointed star and forsake the gods of their ancestors. We have stood by and observed, only to step in when the threat of extinction or total domination loomed on our people."

He looked at the people assembled around him, making sure they were paying attention before continuing.

"Although many in our homelands seem to have forgotten the oaths they took, house Namikaze did not. We were the ones that united the first men to cross the arm of Dorne. We led the assault on the children an it was us that signed the pact. We led the armies of the living against the dead during the long night before the kingdom broke apart. And when that happened, the so called heroes of the war for the living erased us from history. Forcing us into hiding. They were so thorough that even when the Andals invaded and Arashi Namikaze had called for unity amongst his people as had been the case before, he was laughed at and kicked out of every major holdings. Since then, we have been building up our forces and planning the war. We busied ourselves making alliances and saving the first men from the clutches of invaders," he once again observed the faces of his men and observed the difference sigils represented at the table, "and now, we are finally ready to step back into the light and take what is rightfully ours."

Although they didn't voice it, Naruto knew that each of his generals shared the same feelings as he did. Their passion was visible in their every slight movement. He gave them a small smile. He was sure that had they known that the true enemies lied not in their castles but in the wilderness beyond the wall, that passion would have left their eyes faster than frost melts during the summer. Nodding to himself, he gave the brightest smile.

"And to that end, we will do absolutely nothing."

Silence ensued in the war room as the flabbergast commanders looked to their liege lord with eyes as wide as plates. This lasted a whole two minutes.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

The exclamation was swiftly followed by the laughter of the king.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends, what's up? So here is another short update. So I know that my chapters are not usually that long or anything and I do apologize for them l, but it's all I can get right now. So yeah. I appreciate all the positive feedback and I'll try to keep it up for y'all. Thanks and have a good read!**

 **disclaimer for now and for the future: I own nothing but the story in my heart and some OCs**

Hinata observed her lord as he went about his business. He had a beautiful look on his face as he partakes in the blond beauty under him. Looking away from the spectacle, she quietly sighed. Although she longed for her turn, she knew that her duty as a protector outranked her wishes. That thought was shared by the other war-maidens, even though Naruto made sure they were maidens in name only. Their sole purpose in life had, and will always be, to serve and protect their liege lord in every way he wanted. So if he wanted to fuck them senseless, then it was their duty to oblige him. After all one assassin hidden among the many whores if the city would be all that it'd take to render their lively lord lifeless. It was their duty to offer their body to the king. She felt a small blush rise on her face as she thoughts of the many times Naruto had chosen her for this most important mission. Damn it, now she was left all hit and bothered forced to look on as Naruto released himself into the desert rose.

" _Maybe I should join them,"_ she told herself. After seeing Naruto's still hard member pull out of the atomic blonde, she nodded to herself. It was time for her to do her duty

She advanced toward the feathered bed in order to accomplish her mission for the greater good, and the wetness of her nether region and the burning feeling in her body had nothing to do with that. Nope, it was all for the mission.

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the thousands time today. Seemed like every lord had something to say against his plans. Some wanted him to make political maneuvers to create disunity amongst the Andal lords, others wanted him to go eastward where the remnants of the Targaryens still lived in exile, and ten there were those foolish enough to demand he straight out sends the might of all ten legions to Westeros as a hammer of justice. The few that dared demand things out of him were quickly dispatched to the darkest and shittiest provinces of his empire after being thoroughly reminded as to whom they were talking to. Yet, it seemed people never learned.

"My lord," Naruto spoke, effectively stopping the other man, " I must stop you before you speak anymore nonsense."

He then stood at his full height and smirked when the weasel faced lord of whatever shithole castle gained a fearful look in his eyes

"Just who do you think you are that you could question my authority as king?" He gave a quick nod to two of the war-maidens standing in the room. They moved to quickly put the lord on his knees, "you are nothing to me. Just another man who forgot that he would still be a farmer, or whatever it is that your forefathers were, in some shithole country serving a shitty lord, were it no for the generosity of my family. Another face in the endless sea of lords and ladies of the world. Maybe I should end you right there, after all we're if not you who craved for meaningless blood to be spilt. I am a generous ruler and as such, it pains me to have to punish my subjects. However, it is something I must do in order for my authority to not be challenged. You have disrespected me and mine today, something that I cannot forgive." Bringing one of his spears high and poised to strike, Naruto swung his arm towards the neck of the smaller man only to stop an inch away from flesh, "but, i am a generous lord and in my own generosity, I will offer you a chance at redemption." He stomped the butt of the spear on the hard ground, the sound echoing across the room, "all lanes and titles shall be taken from you until further notice, you will be given a force of 50 men and go to Valyria. There, I want you to find me a dragon egg and a new dagger for my set. Should you succeed in this endeavor, I will consider giving your lands back. Now go on scurry along."

The lord did not need to be told twice as he hurried off the ground and ran towards the exit but before he could go, he heard his lord's parting words.

"And and before you think about it, should you try and cross me again. I will have my men tear your castle stone by stone before making you watch as they kill tour sons from the youngest to the oldest, then I'll have them rape your daughters and your wife over and over until they are nothing but hollow tusks. After which they would be sold to the slavers of Lys. And finally when that is done, I will personally rip your tongue out and castrate you before releasing you into the jungles to die. This is a promise, and I never go back on my word."

The fearful lord dared to look back at his king and what he saw unnerved him to his core. The blue eyes full of joy were gone and replaced by shining blood red orbs full of hate and malice, but the worst was his smile. A smile that told him that this man would not flinch at torturing his family. Never before had he been so scared of a houses words as he looked to the ancestral banner of the fox with the words legendary written in the blood of their ennemies: "Promises Kept".


End file.
